Letters to the Lightwoods
by young avengers assemble
Summary: In which Max writes letters to the family and friends he left behind. Letters that will never be sent
1. Chapter 1

Letters to the lightwoods

In which Max writes letters to his family and friends. Letters that will never be sent

Disclaimer: me no own anything

Dear Alec

No one could've asked for a better brother. You were always there. You let me shoot your bow, even though I almost shot Church. I wanted to tell you not to run away from who you are. You should be able to live your life, not hide it, and if shadowhunters can't see that, then screw them. (Jace said that; I have no clue what it means)

I want you to be happy. Magnus makes you happy, at least he would, if you let him. Please watch out for mom. She won't let you see how much I effected her, but I did. I want you to know that I still love you, no matter who YOU love.

Love,

Your little brother, Max


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Izzy

I don't blame you. There is no use in blaming yourself. I want you to be happy, and you can't be happy when you always take the blame. Sebastian did this to me, not you.

Don't be afraid of love, Iz. I was never in love and it was one of the biggest regrets I ever had. Simon won't break your heart. Not intentionally.

Please don't stay mad at mom and dad. They did what was best in the long run. It really is better this way.

You were a great sister. You put up with my manga obsession and my dumb questions. I hope someday you'll forgive yourself and open up. People are there for you. Love does exist.

Love, your little brother

Max


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Jace,

Will you still play piano, even if I'm not there to hear it? You would always play when I had nightmares. I still have nightmares now. You always seemed happiest when you where playing. I want you to be happy.

I know more than you think, Jace. I know how much you hate yourself and think everything bad is a deserved punishment. This wasn't your fault.

Please don't give up on Clary. I know how tough things are but stick with her, okay? I wish I was still alive, so you could teach me how to kill demons the way you do. You'd make an excellent trainer. Clary is in good hands.

You have to promise me that you'll stop with the crazy stunts, even just a little. I want you to live to be 18.

Love your little brother,

Max


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Clary,

I know we didn't talk too much, but we had similar manga taste, which, in my book, makes you simply awesome. I know you're upset that you were never able to take me to that comic shop you told me about, but it's okay. Will you buy a comic book for me? I never did get to show you my collection.

I know you want revenge for everything Sebastian did. I want revenge, too. But please, please, don't be rash. Know your limits, Clary. You have potential to be a fighter, but you need to train first. Warriors aren't born. They're made, and not overnight, mind you.

Keep watch over my family, will you? I know they all act strong, like nothing can hurt them, but they do feel things. They're in mourning. There's so much mourning up here, Clary. So much white. It's depressing, though death can't really be described as happy, can it? It's fitting, appropriate, in a sad way.

Love,

Max


	5. Chapter 5

Dear Simon

I wish I knew you better. We could have been like brothers. We have more in common than the others. We liked all the same manga series' and I'm 95% sure we had the same brand of glasses, back when you wore them.

I've seen the kind of things you've had to do, and for what it's worth, your one of the bravest people I've met. The clave will be lucky to have you on their side. Speaking of which, I wouldn't worry about your ascension. The mortal cup would be insane to dismiss you. You've been a huge help to the shadowhunters, fought with them, and know more about them than any other candidate.

Will you be there for Izzy? She really needs someone right now. Will you be that person? I know it'll be hard-she shuts everyone out-but you're the best person for the job. She trusts you, in her own way.

One last thing, when you get new frames, check out the ones at the frameworks on 55th street. They have awesome black and grey ones.

Love,

Max


End file.
